Ice-Make
Ice-Make is a Caster Magic and a type of Molding Magic involving the creation of objects using ice. Information *'Type': Caster Magic, Molding Magic *'Users': Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Bastia, Ur Milkovich, Ultear Milkovich Description This is a type of Molding Magic which utilizes the element of ice. The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used for offensive, defensive or miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. The ice also can be used as wound dressing, staunching bleeding and preventing the swelling of an injury. There are currently two known types of Ice-Make Magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animated ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be quicker to cast than Static Ice-Make. Spells Static Ice-Make Gray's Spells *'Ice-Make: Lance': The user puts their fist over their palm and creates multiple lances made of ice that they direct towards their target and use to impale them. **'Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer': The user puts their fist over their palm and creates lances made of ice that once fired attack the target from different directions. Each lance is powerful enough to destroy rock. It is an enhanced version of Ice-Make: Lance. *'Ice-Make: Shield': The user creates a large shield in front of them that shields everything behind it. When Ur and Gray use Ice-Make: Shield, the shield is made of multiple pointed segments that connect to form the shield, but when Lyon uses Ice-Make: Shield it is made up of many hexagons that connect to form the shield. *'Ice-Make: Sword': The user creates a sword made of ice for melee combat. The sword is strong enough to be used against normal swords. The swords can also be launched as projectiles. **'Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur': A variation of Ice-Make: Sword where the caster forms an extremely large longsword out of ice for melee combat. The weapon is sharp and durable, similar to metal, and its slashes are capable of trailing large amounts of ice in its wake, which can damage the opponent. This spell is named after Excalibur, the Magic sword belonging to the legendary King Arthur. Its shape is also vaguely reminiscent of the sword's fictional depiction. **'Ice-Make: Ice Bringer': The user forms two large swords out of ice- holding one in each hand and attacking the target with an intersecting, cross-shaped slash. *'Ice-Make: Hammer': The user creates a large hammer made of ice, floating above their opponent and then drops it with great force. **'Ice-Make: Ice Impact': The user brings their right fist down on their left palm, creating a massive, intricately-designed hammer made of ice, with a drill-shaped head. The giant hammer is brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact upon contact. *'Ice-Make: Block': The user uses one hand to create a big block of ice that is able to block incoming attacks. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Ice Geyser': The user uses both hands to freeze the ground in front of them, and creates a single tower of ice spikes that impales the opponents. Without freezing the ground, the user cast the spell with both hands in different sides, thus, making tower of ice spikes in a curve-formation in front of them. *'Ice-Make: Arrows': After first crafting a bow from ice, the caster forms multiple arrows from both their hands and fires them at high speed towards the opponent. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Floor': A spell in which the user slams a hand on the floor, creating a slippery layer of ice over the floor. The user can also freeze the surfaces of bodies of water with this spell and slide on the resultant floor. *'Ice-Make: Ice Cannon': The user creates a large, long-barreled cannon made of ice, capable of firing cannonballs, made of ice as well, to deal massive amounts of damage to the target. *'Ice-Make: Prison': The user creates a large rectangular cage out of ice. *'Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance': After creating sharp blades made of ice on their arms, the user rapidly slashes their enemy seven times, five of which are individual strikes and the final two of which are a dual strike, after which the ice gets destroyed. Gray has also been shown able to use the spell by freezing his own blood, thus creating resistance from Ultear Milkovich's Arc of Time Magic. *'Ice-Make: Fishnet': The user releases an icy wind from their hands capable of freezing the target. *'Ice-Make: Clone': The user creates a copy of themselves made out of ice. This spell can be used to avoid attacks or to create a distraction for a surprise attack. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Stairs': The user makes stairs of ice so they can get to previously unreachable locations. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Slide': The user extends their hand in front of them and creates a slide made of ice. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Rampart': The user creates a massive wall of ice, capable of stopping any opponent in their tracks. This spell, however, consumes a large amount of Magic Power. *'Ice-Make: Spear': *'Ice-Make: Death Scythe': The user creates a giant scythe made out of ice and jumps into the air. When the user is in the air, they swing it at the opponent for increased momentum. *'Ice-Make: Gungnir': The user traps the target in the tip of a gigantic lance and launches it upwards. Alternatively, the user can also hide an ally inside the ice of the lance. This spell is named after Odin's spear, from Norse mythology. *'Ice-Make: Ocean': The user, after joining both of his hands, slams them on a large body of water, completely freezing it in few seconds. *'Ice-Make: Grappling Hook': The user creates a pair of four-pointed grappling hooks with chains that connect with the Ice-Make aura around their hands, allowing them to lift themselves. *'Ice-Make: Saucer': The user creates a giant spinning ice disk, which possesses cutting power equivalent to a buzzsaw, and launches it at their target. *'Ice-Make: Kite': The user creates a kite under themselves, enabling them to fly through the air. *'Ice-Make: Crescent Blades': The user fires a barrage of crescent-shaped ice projectiles, allowing them to attack multiple targets at once. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make: Platform': The user creates a platform of ice for which they can use to maintain their footing. Multiple platforms can be made, and can also be used as a means of giving oneself the necessary momentum to perform a powerful follow-up attack. (Unnamed) *'Ice-Make Unlimited: Wild Salvo Dance': The user puts both hands behind their back, right on top of the left, in the usual Ice-Make stance, as ice begins to emit from their palm. With remarkable shaping speed, a vast amount of swords are created, all made of ice in various shapes and sizes. These weapons are connected by a large chain of ice that spirals around the user several times with the blades pointing outwards. The user then swings one arm forward and one backwards, sending the large chain of weapons towards the target, freezing the area around the target. Category:Caster Magic